Every Little Secret
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: Effie Trinket was one of the best detectives in the Capitol, that is, until she had a fight with her ex and boss. Now she has been transferred to 13 where she must try to keep her previous life a secret. But when a series of murders begin to occur throughout Panem she must decide which is more important, justice or her secret? (Detective AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out to evilfangirl and jorahmoments on IG for inspiring this RP after hours and hours of waiting for me to respond because either I fucked up my sleeping schedule or my sleeping schedule got normal cause... life man. Anywho enjoy and power through the tragic incident that occurred earlier today -_- I don't own any of these characters otherwise it'd be canon**

 _Tick._

The silence is piercing in the nearly desolate office building. The only sounds echoing through the room is the sound of pen scratching on paper and the clock.

 _Tock._

"And your name?" Grey eyes seem to pierce my soul as the woman in front of me glares.

"And yours?" The words slip out of my lips before I could stop them. It was common knowledge the employer should introduce themselves first. She had simply told me to sit down and then this whole thing had started.

"Eu-" I stop myself this time from yet another slip up. That name doesn't apply to me anymore. "Effie. Effie Trinket." I say nodding slightly. Euphemia actually but that doesn't matter anymore. Euphemia is in my past. I am now Effie.

"Alma Coin." But my smile was not returned. I'm not entirely sure she knows how to. "What made you want to join District 13 Force?"

"A… temporary move… hopefully." I frown slightly.

"From?"

"The Capitol."

"Oh how… lovely." She sneers looking me up and down. It wasn't hard to read her body language. Tense, wishing she could set me on fire with one glance. Not to mention her hair. That could have a story of it's own. A shiver runs down my spine as she looks back down.

"Age?" She asks rather coldly.

"Thirty two." I say the numbers with rather disdain. Yet another trait my mother had forced upon me. A lady should never speak of her age, especially if she's over thirty. A woman's prime years are from sixteen to twenty nine. By then she should be settled with one to four children. Of course if the number is even so should the genders. If not, one can never go wrong with a son. But here I am. Unmarried, no children, and hopefully not unemployed after this.

"What are your strengths?" Not that she particularly seems to care.

"Well I am very organized and observant." I fake a smile as she meets my eyes yet again. Not even a semblance of a returned one twitches at her lips. Rude. A person should always return a smile if offered one. They should return anything really. Clothes, make up, money… My heart aches for a second remembering my old team.

Back in the Capitol I was one of the most well known female detectives in the league. Mostly because I was dating one of the head detectives. Seneca Crane, tall, black hair, and blue eyes you could positively swim in. Well, I did until we broke up shortly before the move. He had began to act strange. He would throw himself into this one case. Eventually he had gotten so irritable that there was a massive fight. Things were said, stuff was thrown. It ended in me storming out of there without any of my things or a job.

But it wasn't all so difficult. Every Saturday going out for drinks with my partners and best friends. Cinna and Portia, the gold eyeliner duo as I had often teased. I couldn't help it. Those two were like a married couple. They seemed to move as one unit. Hopefully I'll either be without a partner or we will work as well together as they had. Suddenly I wish they were by my side. They would be a nice breath of color compared to the grey of the room, the uniform, her hair, her eyes. Suddenly I felt like an outcast. A colorful bird trapped in a dull grey cage.

"Miss Trinket!" I shake my head looking at the the only spark of color is her face reddened from anger. "I asked you a question."

"I had to think." I quickly excuse myself. Oh goodness, what had she asked. "Well I'd have to say my weakness would be my patience." As I saw her settle back. Her tensed muscle settling into the relaxed state once again. I let out a breath of relief. Of course that question had followed. What other one would it be?

"Well since you are the only one to have applied for this position I have no choice but to accept you." My heart sours. Maybe things wouldn't go too terribly after all. I now have a job, a decent home to live in. Now I just need to get to know a few people.

"Would you like to meet your partner?" Perfect! Just the way to meet a new person. Everything will go perfectly.

"Of course." I smile standing.

As we walk Coin goes through all of the job requirements I have. "On Tuesdays you are going to assist with the recruits. You will meet the two are in charge of then you will basically show them the ropes for about a year. Only one makes it per year though. So I wouldn't get attached." I am familiar with the concept. After all I have been doing the same job for nearly 9 years now. "Looks like you have Everdeen and Mellark." She states looking at the file.

We fall into and uncomfortable silence as we walk up the staircase. My eyes study room glancing at doors as we pass. Some doors are open, some shut. I peek in subtly at my co workers' lives. A man with reddish hair sits with a brown haired woman laughing and eating what appears to be their lunch she assumes. A tall woman is bickering with a slightly plump man and even though she could only see the man's back there was something familiar about him. I shake my head pushing off the thought as a simple nostalgia. I was just wishing for a companion after all. As we pass yet another room a pair of wide-set brown eyes meet my own. A small smirk plays at the woman's face or I assume it was a smirk as her short spiky hair hid the other half from me. Her feet were resting upon the desk her fingers messing with a polished pistol resting comfortably on her lap. A shiver runs down my spine as I look away rather quickly.

It takes Coin's knock to pull me from my thoughts. After precious moments of waiting the door swings open. Long uncombed blonde hair hangs to about the chin. Light stubble dusts his chin and his hair is in a disarray. His clothes were rumpled and it smelled like alcohol had been basically dumped upon his head.

"Miss Trinket this is-"

"Haymitch Abernathy." I breathe. Eyes of piercing silver meet my own. One side of his chapped lips twist up in a smirk.

"Why hello Sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't update in forever! My laptop was down and I am unamused. I am currently using my lil bro's laptop so enjoy the chapter! The point of view switches from Effie in first person to third person limited.**

Oh great. Why did it have to be him?

 _I shut my eyes letting out a long breath. They were all waiting out there for me. Why did Portia have to set up this party? Sure I only know her, Cinna, and Seneca but still._

 _My eyes scan the party eyes squinting to memorize every face in the area. It seemed every unit were gathered into the same room. Or at least most of them._

 _Laughter echoes through the room as a man with reddish hair tells some sort of joke._

" _Effie!" Portia's voice calls. I spin to look at the woman clad in a puffed black dress. "Effie, I'd like to introduce you to Haymitch Abernathy." My eyes widen glaring at Portia. When I was 18 years old Haymitch was the hottest new recruit. Emphasis on hottest. I had a crush on him for years and I only told my closest friends i.e. Portia and Cinna. Now it seems it had come back to bite me in the_

" _Hello Sweetheart." He smirks. His slouch was less than attractive and his hair could use a washing. What he did next was certainly appalling. He pulled me into a tight hug planting a sloppy hug on my cheek._

 _Portia looked equally as horrified as seemingly in slow motion he stepped back and hurled all over my brand new shoes._

Years and years of competing in cases against each other led to us becoming partners? No there must be some sort of mistake.

He looked absolutely awful. His skin was tinged yellow, his stubble slightly longer than usual, and the bags under his eyes seemed darker.

Withdrawal, my mind concluded.

"What's the latest case?" That's the first thing that slips off my tongue. The only thing I could think of after… this surprise.

"It's a difficult one I won't lie." He shakes his head moving back to his desk. I move to sit in the chair adjourning the wall. "Battle Royale situation. Every year twenty four children go missing. Range from ages twelve to eighteen. Two from every police district around. One boy and one girl. As far as we can tell the age limit is the only thing any of these kids have in common."

"Every year? Why hasn't whoever's been doing this been caught yet?"

"They don't all disappear at once. All of them are kidnapped over the year."

"Then how was this tied together?" I furrow my eyebrows. This doesn't quite make sense. None of this is adding up.

"The family of the victims get a white rose. Every time."

"And it hasn't been connected because they receive flowers from others…" I shake my head. "Are they all murdered?"

"No. One makes it out every year. They don't remember though."

"Forced or amnesia?"

"Forced."

I lips twitch downwards trying to make connections in my mind.

"And the games are about to begin again." I look over at the former drunk studying the file.

"What happens to the bodies?"

"That's the sickest part. They are delivered to the families."

My heart drops in my chest. Children missing for possibly months on end and then their dead bodies delivered back to their mourning families…

"Trash is in the corner." He states plainly pointing towards the corner of the room.

"What?" My mind wracks with numerous questions. What is the motive? Is there anything else that connects the children? How were they chosen? Why wasn't this already investigated?

"You're as pale as a ghost. You look like you're going to hurl."

"I'm fine." I lie easily.

"Hey." I turn my head to find the brunette standing at the door. She looked abrasive, impulsive.

"What do you want Mason?" Haymitch asks gruffly.

"Trinket's recruits are here." A chill runs down my spine as her eyes scrutinize me. A scoff leaves her lips, probably mocking the state I am in.

I pull myself from my chair walking slowly to the door. Standing at the entrance of the building is two recruits, a boy and a girl. Neither of them appear to be adults yet.

The boy has sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He has a bright smile and is talking to a man with reddish hair with great enthusiasm. He is looking around obviously excited to be there.

The girl, however, seems to be the complete opposite. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest. A frown etched onto her face. Dark hair neatly tied into a braid, grey eyes studying everyone that walks up to them.

I take a deep breath stepping up to them. "Hello. I am Effie Trinket. I will be training the both of you." The two teenagers exchange a look of confusion. "What?"

"We were told we would be trained by Haymitch Abernathy." The boy speaks up.

"Well now you're being trained by the both of us. Looks like we're a team Sweetheart." I resist the urge to roll my eyes letting out a heavy sigh instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bodies huddle on the cold concrete floor. How many of them were there now? Black eyes scan for a head count. 22. None of them seem to be the same. The oldest was probably the eighteen year old boy in the corner of the room. His dark eyes studying the others like her own were. He was dark skinned and called himself Thresh. Not sure if that's his actual name or not but then again whose names sounded real these days?

The youngest? My eyes drift to the girl curled up next to Thresh. She can't be any older than eleven, maybe twelve. She looked almost like his sister. But there were small differences. She was smaller. He looked like he worked on the fields all his life. She probably was on calling duty.

Her own eyes drifted to her own appearance. She didn't look in better shape than the rest, but she wasn't the first to get here. There were already eight people by the time she arrived… If someone can call it that. Her red hair was falling out of the bun placed on top of her head already. This didn't make any sense. Why me? Why any of us?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I place the pen down letting out a heavy sigh.

"You were supposed to go home two hours ago Trinks." A gruff voice pulls me out of my zone.

"I'm sorry I-" My eyes ache from staring at the pages for too long. My nails left crescent shaped marks in my shaking palms.

"We all want to find out what happened to those kids Princess."

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Don't change the subject." Damn profilers. He's too good for his own job.

"Thousands of children go missing every year. Twenty two parents have already reported that their children are missing and they received a single white rose from an anonymous source. The only District left is Twelve, Haymitch." I look away my eyes focusing on the picture sitting a top of my desk.

A dark colored man with kind brown eyes lined with gold, a girl whose perm seemed to stick out at all ends, and me in the center of the hug with golden curls framing my cheeks. It was easier back then. When smiles came easily and all they had to worry about was their next exam. It was sick.

"What do you expect us to do Trinket? Put all of 12 on lockdown?"

"Send out a broadcast. A warning. Throw off the strategy. Scare the unsub." I meet his eyes for the first time. "Set up a curfew and a buddy system."

"It won't be easy."

"It will give us time."

A smirk pulls at his lips. "I'll make the call tomorrow, you get some sleep." I nod with a genuine smile. It felt good to do so. "Oh and Trinket?"

"Yes?"

"Good work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody hears the screams but the others. Nobody cries for help anymore.

Not with the twos. Even the smallest one who was scared to death coming here can't seem to care anymore. The careers would just tease you.

It's been too long since she had gotten here. She hasn't spoken a word to a single person. Not even the boy from her district. He was too shaken up to talk to anyhow. She's not sure he's moved since yesterday. She can see his breathing though.

She studies the others intently. Each one of them had a collar around their neck. If someone touched the fence in front of them, they'd get shocked. If someone started a fight, they'd get shocked.

She bows her head silent tears sliding down her cheeks for her lost life. For the loving single father at home probably praying for the return of his baby girl. For the little nine year old asking where her big sister went. For her little brother who had to grow up too soon to take care of their sister. For her best friends coming to school every day wondering where she was. She wept for the fact that she was going to die at the ripe age of seventeen.

Well if she's going to die in here. She's going to die on her own terms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of people have expressed confusion when it comes to some points in the story. The plot line dances around that of the original trilogy. Of course things are happening out of pattern. But I promise. The further we go along the more sense it all will make (Hopefully) Feel free to comment any questions you have.**

"Everyone is to be back within their homes by eight p.m. Any child ranging from ages twelve to eighteen should always travel with one person or more. It is in better interest to do so with those of the same gender as a pattern has been revealed that they have been looking for one boy and one girl from each District." I let out a breath looking into the camera. A shiver runs down my spine shaking my hands from behind the podium. It had been so long since my last press conference. The last time I had been in one we failed…

It was quite a large group. There were perhaps maybe twenty plus in their own workplace when the bomb threat occurred. It was the third one that year. They had all boarded the elevator shaft when we had gotten the call. There was to be a bomb planted in the tunnels. We had managed to catch a quick glimpse of the man on a security camera from the court building as he fled the scene. All I had to do was describe the man. That's all I had to do. They lights from the cameras were blinding, the questions from the press seemed deafening. I pleaded. I broke down on camera and pleaded for the safety of the men. I pleaded for them to be able to return home to their wives and unsub didn't take the pleading well. As soon as I went off air I received a call. A call to my personal cell phone. The thought of the grated voice still makes the hairs on my arm raise.

"You are weak Miss Trinket." Then the explosion.

"And what about the missing children?" A bright flash brings me back to reality. Reporters look up at me expectantly. Haymitch stands in the corner with his arms crossed nodding in silent approval to answer the question.

"We are currently investigating their disappearances." I say softly.

"That's it?!" A voice hollers from the back. A large man rises from his seat. His head reflects the light illuminating the room. His skin as dark as the eyes piercing my soul. "You aren't putting out a search?"

"Sir, we are working our hardest. We can't conduct a search without evidence first."

"Of course not! Why are you leading this search anyhow! The Capitol was given this case 7 years ago and they did nothing!" My mouth hangs open trying to search for an answer. I was one of the best detectives in the Capitol. I hadn't heard about this until yesterday. "The Capitol doesn't give a shit about the Districts! And now my baby girl has to pay for it!" He pushes over the chair advancing on the podium. I freeze staring at the man blankly. "You don't care just like the rest of them!"

Strong hands grab my upper arms pulling me away from the mic. "THat will be all of the questions for now." A deep voice drawals as the arms begin to pull me away. I managed to watch as the man tried to put up a fight with security before the door closed between us and them.

"Hey, you okay?" I meet steel grey eyes, surprisingly concerned about me.

"Yeah. I just… Last time I did a press conference I got people killed."

"That was a long time ago Trinket."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"You did good out there. Despite you freezing like a deer in headlights." He laughs making me slap his arm. He is infuriating when he teases me.

"Come on. We've got to go meet the children."

"They're seventeen, Sweetheart."

"Which means they aren't adults yet." I counter raising my eyebrow with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Effie!" A kind voice greets me. I find myself returning the bright smile gracing the blonde's lips. Despite only knowing him for a day Peeta and I clicked almost instantly. Katniss, however, not so much. She looks at me the way the man from the conference did. She doesn't trust me, that much is obvious.

"Hello Peeta! Katniss." I greet the girl next to him. She gives me a slight nod of recognition before splitting off to go talk to Haymitch. I look back at Peeta to strike up a conversation but his eyes linger on the braided head as she practically storms away.

"You like her don't you?" I smile watching him still.

"You can tell?" He asks innocently sparking a laugh out of me.

"Yes I can. But don't worry. It's just a Trinket specialty." I laugh trying to ease the boy. It wasn't entirely true. Trinkets were particularly good at these things. But the poor boy wasn't exactly discreet about it either. He seems to believe me. "Besides, people used to tell me I got that look all the time with my ex."

"You did?" It was true. When we were together Seneca and I were practically inseparable. Cinna and Portia would tease us all the time accusing us of being attached at the hip. That is, until he got into this one case. Almost too into it. All he would talk about was the case. Even in our moments alone he would space out trying to connect the dots in his mind. One day I asked if he even cared about us anymore. It ended in a screaming match which ended in me leaving. Little did I know at the time it'd be for good. The next day I got a transfer notice. I shake my head changing the subject after a short confirmation to his question

We manage to strike up a conversation about the bakery he used to work in when Haymitch and Katniss return.

"Alright your first lesson will be on the paper work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I place my keys on the bedside table removing the heels from my feet. No matter how fashionable these things hurt like all hell.

I lay back down on my bed flickering on the television. The news blares through the empty halls.

"Man arrested after an attempted attack of Detective Effie Trinket during a conference." I rolls my eyes letting out a sigh. I wouldn't call it an attack and I certainly wouldn't have put him in jail for it. I will have to have a talk with them tomorrow. For now, I find myself too exhausted. I pull my phone out of my purse checking my messages.

 _P: Hey you watching the news?_

I raise my eyebrow sitting up at the sudden message. It wasn't like Portia to suddenly message without a greeting. I dial her number with quick precision putting the device up to my ear.

"Porsche what's wrong?" I ask as soon as she picks up.

"It's Seneca." Her voice is stricken with grief. It sounds as if she has been crying for a while now. Before I can ask any questions the new answers them.

"The Capitol's lead detective was found dead this afternoon in his bedroom."

A picture lit up the screen as the phone slipping out of my hand crashing to the floor. A body hangs lifeless from the ceiling with a perfect noose looped around the corpse's neck.

"He's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So to clear up some confusion that hopefully didn't happen... I use italics for all kinds of different things. The two main ones are flashbacks and texts. If you have any questions so far feel free to ask! Enjoy the update!**

Black masses moved slowly before me. Each one placing a single rose atop the wooden crate. I slowly move forward softly placing a deep red rose on top, my finger tips brushing the smooth mahogany. A choked sob escaped my lips.

" _All you care about is this damned case anymore! We're through."_

The last words I had told him before he died. Before he had hung himself…

Soft fingers brush the bottom of my spine in a comforting gesture. I look back spying the familiar curled hair of my best friend Portia. Her own mascara was smeared from small tears shed. A man with gold eyeliner stood by her side with an arm around her waist.

Suicide… He had hung himself. Nobody seemed to know why. Cinna and Portia claimed that he had been acting normal earlier that day. It didn't make sense. He was so happy. Or at least I thought so.

A man dressed in a dark suit and a fedora stepped up placing a single white rose on the coffin. As he began to step away ice blue eyes met my own. A shiver slides down my spine as I flinch away from Portia's grasp. As I move to see who the man was he had already disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was the funeral?" Peeta passes me a cup of coffee.

"Like any other… Long, sad…" My voice drifts off staring at the dark liquid reflecting my face. My hair was a bit tangled from the train ride. I had come straight from the funeral back to thirteen, much to Cinna's protest. He had at least wanted me to find a hotel in town. To stay and get drinks with them that night.

Sure Coin had given me the night off but I didn't feel in the mood to give her another reason to despise me. She already didn't appreciate my attire in the work place. Normally I would come in a press or a nice shirt and heels. She always made remarks about my heels slowing me down, I'd retort a witty remark about her hair.

"I'm sorry about Seneca." He offered me a kind smile. Blue eyes sparkled with sincerity and sympathy. Even Katniss who stood by his side offered a sad smile.

"I am too." She said quietly.

"Thank you. But he's in a better place now right?" I offer the bitterly sweet lie. In all honesty I don't believe in this better place. It is easier to entertain the thoughts of ones we lost being happier now. Seneca needed that right now. Didn't he?

My mind flashes back to the man with serpent eyes. I shake my head at my ridiculousness. Seneca isn't connected to this case. He couldn't be. Anyone could buy a white rose. Anyone could come to a funeral with the rose. But those eyes…

"Effie are you okay?" I snap my eyes back up to Katniss who was closer than before, her arms weren't crossed over her chest for once.

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"You're really pale." Peeta spoke up.

"I was just remembering something. You two should go home. I have to talk to Haymitch." I smile slightly trying to ease their nerves.

"But we aren't supposed to leave for another hour."

"Then consider this a blessing." I tease lightly. "Now go. That's an order."

I watch the two teenagers step out the door before turning to walk to Haymitch's office.

"Can I speak to you?" I ask softly.

"Look Sweetheart, I'm no good at comforting."

"Not what I mean." I glare taking the papers he was focusing on out of his hands. She explained what had happened at the funeral with short panicked breaths. "I know it sounds crazy. I know it does but I can't stop thinking about his eyes…"

"Sweetheart, go home. It's been a long day for you. You were at your former boss and boyfriend's funeral. You've been through a lot today."

"No. You have to believe me." I shake my head stepping backwards. This can't be happening. The doubt shines through his eyes as he stands. Those silver eyes inspecting me as if I was another case for him to solve.

" _It'll be okay Sweetheart…"_

 _My eyes snap open as a man with the bluest eyes I had ever seen traces my cheek. "We're the good guys. We're going to get you out of here."_

 _I struggle futilely against the handcuffs chaining me to the bed. There was a man lying face down on the ground, a pool of blood spreading from beneath his head._

" _What's your name?" The man asks gently picking the locks to the metal latched across my wrists._

" _Euphemia. Euphemia Clearway."_

" _Do you mind coming back with me to answer a few questions?" For some reason I nod taking his hand._

 _The car ride back to the station is a long one. The silence made my ears ring and my mind race with nightmares. When we arrived he placed me in a room with a single mirror. A man with ice blue eyes and white hair steps into the room. The smell of roses spreads through the air and I start screaming._

"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart." I stumble backward hit with sudden memories. My chest felt like it was caving in. My lungs were collapsing in my chest, withering away to nothing.

" _No! Bring him back! Bring back the man with the blue eyes! The one who found me!"_

Haymitch's arms wrap around me as I begin thrashing around in a panic.

" _As you wish Euphemia."_

 _Minutes later the man with the blue eyes is back. His hair is slicked back and he appears concerned. "Please sit." I nod forcing myself to calm. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Another nod. "Name?"_

" _You already know that."_

" _We're just being careful."_

" _Euphemia Clearway."_

" _Age?"_

" _Twenty."_

" _Occupation?" My lips quiver looking down mumbling an answer. "Could you speak up please?"_

" _Escort." I let out a choked sob. "I was just trying to pay my bills."_

" _Euphemia I need you to focus." He reaches over grabbing the hand the is placed on top of the table. "You're safe now."_

" _No. No, he's here."_

" _Who's here?"_

" _Cornelius Snow."_

"Eff snap out of it." My eyes meet a concerned pair of silver ones. I was kneeling on the floor in the middle of the office, Haymitch holding me by the shoulders. "You need to lay down."

I nod silently moving to the couch lined up against the wall. My head was spinning, my whole world shaking. I felt hands ghosting across me but Haymitch had remained where he had been before.

"Please don't tell anyone." I plead quietly. I hold my breath waiting for an answer. I turn my back to him letting my eyes fall close. If only I could get the spinning to stop.

Right before I fall into the darkness I hear his short reply. "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pry my eyes open finding myself staring at a small stain. Automatically I wrinkle my nose sitting up. My head was throbbing lightly, hardly there but still a nuisance.

I can't believe I broke down like that yesterday. I lean back against the couch letting my head fall against the wall.

Slowly I make my way back to my own office. Haymitch was already gone, maybe for hours. I run a hand over my face checking the time.

8:09 A.M. At least I'm an hour early for work…

The shrill ringing of the phone makes me jump.

"Hello?" A frightened voice calls. "Is this Effie Trinket?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"This is Primrose Everdeen." Katniss's sister… Judging by the tone of her voice she was in her early teens.

"Prim! Where are you?" A male's voice calls. Much older judging by how deep it is. My heart instantly speeds up.

"Prim, is everything alright? Is that man going to hurt you?" I ask quickly.

"Gale? No! No. He's Kat's friend." I instantly relax letting out a breath of relief.

"Is something wrong?" The moment of relaxation disappears with the next words that slip from the poor girl's lips.

"It's Katniss. She never came home."


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all thanks Chloe, Maddie, and Gwyn for getting my ass motivated this week (Been doing school work all week) Ffn was down for a while otherwise this would've been up Sunday. Then I had technical troubles with wiring n shit at my house so it was dangerous so I'm at my grandma's rn posting this at 4 a.m. after ranting in Spanish about THG and Liz for an actual assignment. I promise once I finish English (gimme a break I have three days to do everything for this shit) you will have two updates of Infected. A new update of Liquor and Lipgloss and another chapter of Every Little Secret. But for now I'm going to crash on the couch. I don't claim ownership to these characters or to the Hunger Games otherwise this ship would be canon already.**

My chest feels like all the air has been sucked from it. My heart pounds quickly no matter how long I have been sitting staring blankly at the wall in front of me.

Maybe she simply didn't make it home. Her and Peeta could be at his house or…

Peeta!

I pull out the records dialing the number as fast as I could possibly go.

"Mellark bakery, Ross speaking." A deep voice answered. Bakery? That's odd. Wasn't this the contact number he listed? She goes down the list once again her eyes scanning the number. "Hello? You gonna order something or not? I got a long line."

"Is Peeta there?"

"Nah the shrimp didn't show up today. Haven't seen him since he left for some police thing yesterday or something." Shit.

"Thank you anyway. Goodbye." I hang up the phone letting my head hit my desk.

"Euphemia Clearway!" My heart drops hearing my old name being shouted out in the lobby. It had been fifteen years since that name was ever even spoken. Now someone was shouting it just outside my door.

Slowly I stand making my way out to the lobby. Nobody else seemed to be acknowledging the young man standing at the door. I make my way to him praying nobody else would decide to come out.

"Euphemia Clearway?" The man asks. I nod shortly snatching the package from his hands. "A man outside told me to give it to you." I wave my hand dismissing him as I make my way back to my office quickly and quietly.

I grab the scissors off of my desk cutting the table sealing the cardboard together. As I open the box it feels like a punch has been delivered to my gut. Inside lays a perfectly pristine white rose. Perfectly tied to the rose is a small note.

 _Euphemia Clearway, thank you for your assistance._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No… This can't be happening…

I place my head in my hands trying desperately to catch my breath. I can't turn this in for evidence. Not without explaining myself. I'll just say it's a friend. But whoever this is knows secret information about me… Who knows who else.

I pull a bottle of whitener out of my drawer unscrewing the cap. Just before I drag the paint across the horrid name a voice interrupts me.

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice asks. I look up finding the blonde man leaning against the door frame. Silver eyes study me carefully before landing on the white rose. "Is that evidence?" He makes it across the room in two steps snatching away the flower. "What in the hell did you think you were doing Trinket?"

I am left shell shocked sitting at my desk. Of course he had to come in at that moment. I have absolutely no explanation without sounding extremely suspicious. "Haymitch I can explain."

"I should've known better than to trust a Capitol." He spits venomously. The pure heat in his gaze lights me on fire. Tears well up in my throat threatening to suffocate me. It stung more than I had ever expected it to.

"Haymitch please." I plead

"Trinket I'm going to have to arrest you for-"

"Would you just listen to me!" I cry out standing. "I didn't do anything." I say quietly. "I don't expect you to understand or even believe me. Just. I changed my name when I turned twenty. I can't explain why I can't tell you I just. I didn't do anything Haymitch."

"Why did you change your name?"

Memories flash in my mind. Filthy hands tracing over my body, rope burns on my ankles, the sound of screaming, gun shots, the bluest eyes I've ever seen…

"I can't tell you." I watch as the man storms out the door slamming it behind him loudly. I am suddenly left alone with the guilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haymitch slams the door of his office shut plopping on the couch with a huff. He dialed a number pressing the phone to his ear.

"Beetee I need you to do some research."

"I'm on it. What do you got?"

"Anything you've got on the name Euphemia Clearway." He kicked his feet up on the desk waiting for Beetee to answer him.

"Daughter of Aularius and Mabelline Clearway, graduated high school with decent grades, dropped out of college… Hm…"

"What? What is it Beetee?"

"She became an escort. Sold her body for two years. That is until she got kidnapped. She was kept imprisoned for nearly a year. Capitol detective Seneca Crane found and rescued her. She basically disappeared after that. Changed her name, everything."

"Got the name she changed it to?"

"Yeah it's." He stops mid-sentence. "Effie Trinket…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's hard to breathe in here, Katniss notes to herself.

It was hard to remember much. She was walking home with Peeta when two people came up behind them placing rags to their noses. Then darkness.

Peeta was talking to some guy in the corner. It was dark and damp in here. Collars were clamped around everyone's necks. She tried sleeping against the wall but all she could think of was Prim. Prim needed to be safe. She had to be. Gale had to be over there with her right?

That's how she kept herself from going insane. She never liked cramped places. She liked the wide open forest where she was free to hunt as she pleased. Plenty of fresh air, plenty of room to move. This was a stark contrast.

A light in the corner of her eyes draws her attention. The light on the collar of of boy's neck lights up red.

Another five minutes pass before she sees the light again. This time it's blue and on the neck of a small girl huddled in the corner. One by one the lights appear. Always in the same order. Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue… Peeta's collar catches my eye. I wait with baited breath anticipating the approach of his color.

After lots of waiting a blue resembling the color of his eyes reflects in my own. Finally my own. Red…

A chilling voice echoes through the room breaking the silence.

"Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! So for anyone confused about the Hunger Games and how it's being approached during this. Imagine the one episode of Criminal Minds where these two boys stole people off of a school bus and used them as video game characters. Each boy selected people to be on their team and only the last "character" who stands survives. The people never see their capture's faces. So this will be a lot like that. Hope that clears up some confusion and if someone could lend me a hand by telling me what episode that is that'd be fantastic**

Katniss's head lifts from her knees as the voice from the intercoms boom through the silence.

"Here are the rules. You're on teams and only one of you get to survive. Listen to your team captain or we will kill you."

The countdown begins, slowly counting from sixty. All of them stand looking about in wonder. A gong sounds as the door opens in front of them. Light floods into the dark cavern illuminating their faces. She's being pushed forwards as frantic legs dash for the outside. She begins following the legs aching for the taste of sunlight on her face. Her heart drops at the sight in front of her.

Scattered across the clearing is weapons. Silver glinting in the sunlight. Knives, swords… Oh god. She's going to die.

"Move!" A voice screams in her ear. Her feet start digging into the grass carrying herself towards the selection. The blood has already began to spill. Children turned into murderers…

She snags a backpack moving to run away but something trips her. She's sent spilling face first into the ground. She spins around seeing a boy looming over her with a weapon she didn't even know existed. She didn't need to know what it was. All she needed to know was it could kill her.

Suddenly the boy tumbles forward with a knife buried in his spine. A girl stands a few inches away with a terrifying smirk. With skilled accuracy she throws the knife poised in her hand.

 _THUD._ The knife buries itself in the bag she used as a shield. As the girl with the terrifying smile began running towards her she scrambled up and began rushing away once again.

As she dashes into the woods a body comes out of nowhere smashing into her own. They're both sent sprawling to the ground with a grunt. They stands staring at each other listening for a command to kill the other. When none comes they run their separate ways.

Then the cannons begin to sound. Each one marked the death of a child. Eleven dead. The remaining are either murderers or cowards.

That means she is a coward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart thunders in my chest as I lean back in my chair. It's my fault the children are gone. I began to gather myself trying to put together my mask once again. They can't see me break down like this. Tear are welling in my eyes when Haymitch struts back in.

"I know." He states quietly.

"What?"

"I know who you were." My heart falls to my stomach. I feel like I am going to be sick all over again. I sit back in my chair before the room can begin to spin once again.

"What do you know?" I ask doing my best not to break down in front of him.

"I know you were a prostitute."

"Escort." I hiss. The other word was too disgusting to think about.

"You were a prostitute and you sold your body to pay off money for your rent and your school loans. You were kidnapped by Titanius Treadding, a convicted rapist and murderer at age twenty. I know you were held there for a year before your parents even knew you were missing." I suck in the air that has suddenly become so incredibly heavy. It felt hard to breath.

"Stop…"

"I know you were raped by him. He wouldn't let you just die though because that wasn't in his agenda. He impregnates women, makes them give birth, and then kills them. You had two miscarriages while you were stuck there. You watched him be shot through the head right in front of your eyes. You were rescued by Seneca Crane the man who died just a few days ago."

"I said stop!" I shout tears welling in my eyes. "Why couldn't you just trust me?" I hiss. "Was it so terribly hard for you to let it go that you had to recite it all in front of me?"

"Effs…"

"They know Haymitch. They know who I was and that scares the hell out of me. Is that what you want to hear? I don't have anyone in here that trusts me because obviously you don't." I don't let the tears fall. I won't give this man my tears. He doesn't deserve that much.

"I'm sorry, Effie."

I freeze as a single tear spills down my cheek. "You haven't called me by that before…"

"I fucked up…"

"Language. And you're forgiven. But it's going to take a lot to get my trust back."

He nods silently. "Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I inspect the flower lying on the table trying to spot anything familiar. The handwriting was the same on the other cards. There has to be some reason this man knows who I am. I try to summon together all of the faces I have seen over the period of my past.

All I can conjure up, however, are shadows. Silhouettes that dance within my nightmares.

"Trinket." I look up at Haymitch who was holding a box in his arms.

"What is that?"

"You said the kid at the front had a man give him the package right?"

"Right."

"Well these are the security tapes from all of the cameras in the surrounding area. If the boy was telling the truth, then we should be able to see whoever it was that gave the package to the boy."

So they sent the package to Beetee and while they waited Effie fixed them two cups of coffee.

"I lost people too." Haymitch states quietly.

"Hm?"

"You said I needed to earn your trust back. That's what I'm doing. I'm telling you things about myself until you trust me again."

"Haymitch you don't have to-"

"But I'm gonna." He interrupts. "When I was seventeen my house caught on fire. Police couldn't find anything in the house that could've caused it. The house was up to code, we only had one lighter in the house and that was for birthdays. Still think someone did it on purpose."

"You made it out?"

"No. I was in the hospital. Had some kind of wreck. Don't remember too much about it but I was roughed up real bad. One day the Doc walks in and tells me I lost my mom, my brother, and my girl."

"Haymitch…"

"Guys." Our heads snap around to see Beetee standing at the door. "I found something."

We quickly rush to his office and watch the clip. Sure enough there is a man handing the package to the boy that I had seen earlier. The man is dressed in dark clothes making it hard to pick out any features other than black. But there is one feature that resonates with me as the hooded man looks into the camera.

Snake-like eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am on a roll with writing today! First a Philinda fic and now an ELS update? My little brother is out for the night let's keep going! (Yet another anniversary present for my homegirl)**

Haymitch pulls at his tie for seemingly the hundredth time that night loosening it from around his throat. As almost from routine I slip back in front of him readjusting it once more. His calloused hands capture mine resting them upon his chest.

"Tell me again what we're doing here?" He looks around at the bright colors with obvious disdain. Almost nobody's hair was their original color, some being more obviously so than others. Women pranced around the marbled tiles in stilettos that could kill a man and a dress tight enough to kill her own self. Makeup was caked on the faces of every woman in the room. Colors of eyeshadow matched their unbearably neon dresses, lips painted blood red and even an adventurous black. Blush coats the cheekbones too thick looking like they already have that couple-drinks-too-many glow.

"I told you. Seneca used to investigate this place while he was looking for Titanius. If anyone knows the man we're looking for it will be someone here." I myself am not any better in attire. Bubblegum curls drop to about shoulder length framing by flushed face. Clad in a silver dress that clings at the top to just past my abdomen then falling loosely to approximately mid thigh thanks to the slit in the front. With these silver heels I am almost as tall as Haymitch where normally I'd just get past his shoulder.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" I nod slightly. It's not like as if I have too much of a choice in the matter. As of current this is our only lead on the case that seems to be getting increasingly worse. Already to children have been delivered back to their families. One a small curly haired boy who was bludgeoned to death, then another boy with a deep incision wound in his spine that punctured a lung causing the poor kid to choke and drown in his own blood.

I step into a room that looks as if it had been copied straight from a fairytale. The ball room was large and I half expected someone in a long grown to begin waltzing across the courtyard. I remember this place briefly from when I was younger. I would come in and sit at the bar waiting for the next poor lonely sucker to come along just begging for it. I make a small mental note to stay as far away from that area as possible before turning to Haymitch holding out a hand.

"Uh uh, Sweetheart. I ain't the dancing type."

"I need to check for cameras."

"And you think dancing will be the way to do it?"

"Without being caught, yes. Not to mention it's not like anyone will be watching you."

He reluctantly takes my hand spinning me around the dance floor. I make quick notes of the cameras and we separate paths. He goes to the bar to try to gather information from the bartender while I socialize.

I lean against the wall and it's not long before a man has marched his way up to me placing his forearm on the plaster next to me head leaning in close, closer than comfortable.

"What on Earth is a pretty thing like you doing along?" His long hair was slicked back with gel into a small ponytail. He reeked of expensive cologne and sweat.

"Oh I was just wandering." I blink innocently. "I was supposed to meet a client but I can't seem to find him."

"That's his loss now ain't it? Cause I bet I could pay much more for your time." I stiffen as his other hand moves to grip my hip until I'm practically pinned against the wall.

"Maybe if you help me find him…"

"Why when I could have you all to myself." My breath quickens as he tightens his grip almost painfully. I push on his chest trying to get him away as images flash before my eyes. He grips my wrists pinning my hands to the side of my head. "Relax I'm paying." I suck in a breath stomping on his toe with the heel of my shoe. "Oh, feisty."

His lips press against the side of my throat and before I can even utter a scream the man is being ripped away from me.

"She's mine tonight excuse you. Wait your turn." An arm wraps around my waist driving me into the closest desolate room.

I look up to my savior meeting a pair of silver eyes.

"Effs you need to calm down. Breathe." Shallow breaths pass my lips trying to calm myself. My heartbeat thunders against the tight clothing restricting my chest.

"You almost blew our cover." I say wrapping my arms around him placing my forehead against his chest.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't." The small girl pleads. Her eyes filled with fear. Ten children already dead. What would be one more. He watches as the large blonde boy swings a sword at the girl barely catching her abdomen causing blood to leak from the wound.

"Alright loverboy. It's time to prove yourself." The smallest of the five _Careers,_ as they've so kindly nicknamed themselves, turn to him. "Finish her off."

Peeta's eyes trace over the girl whimpering her apologies to some people whose names he doesn't recognize. Probably her family. She wouldn't last that long without that wound being treated anyway.

As he pushes forward stabbing the girl through the heart with the end of his spear one thought flies through his mind.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I find him standing near the end of the ballroom nestling a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Find anything?" He asks.

I don't say anything walking up to him placing both hands on his chest. My cheeks were flushed from the drinks that I had consumed as the night got later, trying to drown out the thoughts of the past.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Remaining undercover." I mutter loud enough for him to hear as I place a kiss on the side of his throat. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of us all night. I think he's suspicious." I scrape my teeth against his throat lightly, enough for appearance but not enough to leave a mark. My blush deepens as a small groan leaves his lips.

"Just for appearance." He mutters pulling me closer tugging at my hips. He spins us around placing a trail of hot kisses along my throat. I bite my bottom lip as he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot. He runs his hand up my thigh hiking up the dress slightly.

"Effie?" A familiar voice pulls me out of my state as I push Haymitch away.

"Cinna?" I gasp pulling the man into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Portia and I came to celebrate our promotion." He says putting an arm around the shoulders of the woman next to him who beamed back brightly. The man was dressed in simple black clothing, the only thing standing out was his signature gold eyeliner. The woman next to him was clad in a long black sequined dress.

"We are now the head photographers of the division." Portia beams brightly.

Haymitch and I exchange a look quickly. If we could get better shots of anything it would be with those two.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Cinna asks looking towards Haymitch.

"This is Haymitch, my partner."

"You seem to be a little more than partners." Portia winks playfully. I let out a fake laugh nodding slightly.

"Well we were just heading out. Would you two like to come with us?" I throw Cinna a look praying silently that he would understand.

"Of course. Let's head back to my place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me he knows?" Portia asks passing me a drink.

"They know?" Haymitch asks throwing a look towards the two photographers.

"Don't be ridiculous of course they know. I've known these two since I was young. In fact besides you and whoever else you told, they're the only ones that do know." I turn back to Cinna and Portia who sit at the island just across from us. "Yes he knows. I don't know how but I figured maybe he was a client but he never showed up."

"So another dead end." Silence fell upon the four of them as they sipped at their drinks.

"Did you hear about the new Hunger Games coming out?"

"I don't even want to think about that right now." I frown bile building in my throat at the thought.

"Hunger Games?" Haymitch questions.

"It's this reality show where they take spoiled kids and try to see if they can survive in the forest for a long period of time. Most bail within the first five minutes." Portia explains.

"It has been a Capitol tradition to watch every year. Winner practically becomes famous and wins a cash prize." Cinna adds with a nod.

"Well may the odds be ever in their favor." I add, mostly because they certainly weren't in ours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Honestly guys, I am dead. Bury me for my ship is finally canon. Any who I didn't mean for this to get smutty but meh. You've been warned**

The birds' whistles echo through the forest but no response returns. Her heart thunders in her chest, eyes flashing.

"Katniss!" A frantic voice screams. She bolts towards the voice, towards the only friend she has in this chaos. Rue… She's her ally. They teamed up after she found Peeta working with the other team. Of course he was a traitor…

They had formed a plan. It was supposed to go perfectly. It went perfectly. She blew up the other team's food supplies, she stole a girl's bow and arrow after she had died. After she had…

"Katniss!" She snaps back to attention finding the girl bound to the ground by a net. "Help! Katniss! Katniss!" Without thinking she drops to her knees drawing out a knife.

"It's okay." Katniss whispers softly sawing at the rope anchoring the girl to the leaves. She throws the netting off of her gathering the small girl into her arms. She couldn't be much older than her sister… Her heart pangs in her chest "You're okay." She whispers rubbing a hand across her back as the girl clings to her as if her life depended on it. "You're fine."

That rustle of leaves breaks the tender moment. With a quick spin, the draw of the rough string on her fingers, and a practiced precise she releases the arrow sending it piercing the unexpected guest. The boy's eyes widen as the arrow pierces his heart and he sprawls backwards.

But she was too late. He had already released his spear sending it flying into the air. She spins only to have her heart fall to her stomach. Rue is already pulling the spear out of the crimson stain spreading across her uniform. The spear hits the ground as Rue falls backwards into her arms. She spreads the jacket examining the wound. She was no good at this. That was her mother and Prim. She killed things not healed them. Bile builds in her throat as the metallic smell pierces through the air. Tears clog her throat making it hard to breathe.

"It's okay. You're okay." At this point she's not sure if she's saying it for herself or the small girl in her arms.

"Did you blow up the food?" Her small voice asks

"Every bit of it." Tears are streaming down both of their cheeks by now. They both know what's coming.

"Good… You have to win." Her eyes flash over to the corpse lying in the vines scattered on the grounds. "Can you sing?"

She nods softly as her lips form the lullaby she would use to lull her sister to sleep after a particularly bad nightmare.

 _Deep in the meadow_

 _Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass_

 _A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head and close your eyes_

 _And when they open the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe_

 _And here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here the dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you_

Soft chocolate eyes stare up at the cloudless skies but seeing nothing. Her face pales as her body goes limp. With shaky hands Katniss closes the child's eyes and weeps for the loss of a dear friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all comes in flashes

 _The white slip, camera flashes, a snarky smile._

"Abernathy…"

 _The countdown, long blonde hair with a single braid across the front, a blow dart._

"Haymitch Abernathy…"

 _Pink birds, screaming, pristine teeth stained with red._

"Haymitch…"

 _Cannons, the metallic smell, an axe soaring towards his face._

"Haym!" The voice cuts off at a shriek as he flips the weight of the body underneath him, a knife digging into the perfect, porcelain throat.

"Get the hell away from me! What do you want?" He growls pressing the knife closer.

"Haymitch it's me!" The voice calls. "Snap out of it!" Red trickles from the small incision. Hands… Clutching at a red throat… Bleeding… The small cry drags him from his state.

He is straddling Effie Trinket holding a knife to her throat. A bead of her blood colors the knife dancing on the white carpet as he throws it aside.

"Shit. Sorry Eff..." He clambers off of her distancing himself as much as possible. She doesn't look frightened though… Just… Concerned.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two weeks since the accident and Haymitch is still avoiding her. They're still backed up against the wall with the case, nowhere to go. At last she has caught him and cornered him.

"Haymitch we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about?" She scoffs. "You were practically hysterical!"

"Effs."

"Is this about something that happened?"

"Princess…"

"Did something happen when you were younger?"

"Sweetheart…"

"I thought we made an agreement to trust each other and if there's something you're not telling me."

He's up before she can even react pushing her up against the door. Fingers grip her biceps hard enough to ache but not enough to leave any bruises.

"I said I don't know." His body presses against hers in a way meaning to be intimidating but his body has a different idea.

"Haymitch…"

"Shut up." He presses her lips against his roughly, his hands moving to her hips. Her eyebrows raise in surprise before she's kissing him back with the same intensity. Her hands grip his jacket as one of his moves to her thigh hooking it around his waist. The other is not far behind as he presses his core against hers.

She moans into the kiss grinding against him. This felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. His lips tasted of whiskey and mint. Her's of coffee and strawberries. He carries her over to the desk pushing her up so she's sat on the top of it. Clumsy fingers undo the buttons on her blouse splitting it open. His kisses shower down her chest pushing the cup of her bra aside so he can suck on her nipple.

A filthy moan leaves her lips as she arches her back. She needs more. She pushes jacket off his shoulders undoing her bra. She throws garments aside as Haymitch begins to travel lower and lower.

Her tongue feels heavy in her mouth as he pushes her skirt up to her hips and pushes her panties aside. His mouth is on her with no hesitation. His hot tongue sliding across her folds.

Her fingers moves to his hair tugging on the strands as he sucks on her clit. Suddenly he thrusts two fingers inside her pumping quickly. Thank god this room is sound proof otherwise Finnick would be getting an ear full.

She moans loudly as he curls his fingers hitting that perfect spot inside of her. She cries out his name as she hits her high, spine curled in pleasure, sweat sticking her loose curls to her forehead.

She doesn't even have time to calm down before he stands thrusting inside of her. God when did he get his pants off?

He grips her hips allowing her to adjust to his size before thrusting against her hips,

"Oh god." She moans. She's still tender from her first orgasm as he reaches between them rubbing her clit lightly. He won't last long, and to be honest if he keeps this up neither will she.

"Harder… She murmurs against his ear. He pulls away with a whimper from her at the loss. She doesn't have the time to protest before he has flipped her and slipped inside he once again. He grips her hips pumping quickly as he fucks her from behind.

He nails dig into the wood of the desk as she feels her second orgasm building. A soft whimper leaves her lips as he pulls her hair so her back is pressed against his still clothed chest. One of his hands venture up to caress and pinch her breasts while the other swirls around her clit.

She throws her head back onto his shoulder lips parted in a silent scream as she cums. Her end triggers his as he spills inside her.

"Fuck Eff… We forgot"

"I'm on the pill." I say quickly gathering myself.

A silence fills the room as they gather their clothes. As she makes her way to exit she turns to give one last regard.

"Oh and Mr. Abernathy, that was only a one time thing."

She twists on her heels swaying her hips as she goes.


End file.
